gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Swallow in the Mirror
Reunited with her old acquaintances in the police force, Chaz and Bulbosa, Kat is tasked with helping guard the new mayor during his inauguration ceremony. She must work with the town's defender, Kali, to foil wayward Grigos and stop a missile attack. Swallow in the Mirror is the fifteenth episode of Gravity Rush 2 and the third episode of the Hekseville chapter. Overview Kat talks to a police officer about the crowd gathered in Freedom Square, but he tells her to back off. Despite the push back, Kat is greeted by the chief of police, Bulbosa, who welcomes Kat home after such a long absence, and informs the guard that she is with the police. As the new mayor steps up to make his grand speech, Kat is shocked to discover that the new mayor was the same man she helped the other day: Dr. Brahman. As he takes the stand, Chaz informs Kat about some Grigos that have gone astray. She is given a radio so she can receive Intel on the Grigos whereabouts. When she approaches the first Grigo, it suddenly explodes, sending Kat flying. She then receives Intel about two more wayward Grigos, with every other one that is linked to the defense network shut down to make the search easier. Kat sees one approaching the packed Freedom Square; fearful of innocent peoples' lives, Kat grabs some debris and throws it at the Grigo before it reaches the crowd. The third Grigo is found near Loop Line Station #3, but there are some children playing nearby; she tells them to run fearing that the Grigo will explode any second. The Grigo doesn't explode, but a photo is attached to it, depicting a police officer who hasn't reported in. Kat eventually finds him hitting on a random woman, and chastises him for abandoning his post at a critical time. Suddenly, Chaz radios Kat to inform her that the missing officer is found...but Kat replies that she is with him. Upon hearing this, Chaz is horrified to learn that he was talking to an impostor when some heat-seeking missiles are launched upon Vendecentre. Not long after Kat takes care of the missiles, the rebels attack Freedom Square. With help from Kali, Kat is able to push back the rebel assault, but not without Kali beating up one last assailant that was about to take Kat from behind. Mayor Brahman's speech goes ahead as planned, and it was a tremendous success. However, feeling that he let down the mayor down with poor security, Chaz decides to hand in his resignation notice, but Brahman reassures him that even the most fool-proof plans have some margin of error in them. He then tears up Chaz's resignation notice and throws it into the air like confetti. Later, Bulbosa leaves a small girl with Kat for a bit so he can attend a meeting. Kat takes the girl about Freedom Square, and up to a building with an apple on the roof. She returns the girl to Bulbosa's care shortly afterwards. Information from Citizens Gameplay First, head towards the marker where the first Grigo is located. You will take some damage from this one when it explodes in your face, so go back to Freedom Square and grab a vitality gem before starting the next objective. The second Grigo will make its way over to the crowd in Freedom Square, so use Stasis Field to pick up some street clutter, and fling at the Grigo to blow it up. When you find the third Grigo, it won't explode, but you receive a photo of a police officer who hasn't checked in yet; head to the navigation marker to find him. Next, you'll have to stop some missiles from reaching the clock tower and blowing it to pieces; to do this, grab one of the missiles using Stasis Field, and throw it at the other missile to blow them both up. Repeat the process until they stop coming, then head to ground level and fight the rebels. For the airborne enemies, Lunar mode is highly recommended. You can also use normal mode's Piercing Throw to defeat them quickly. Kali will help you fight the grounded enemies. Post-episode Bulbosa will leave a girl in your hands to attend some important business. Pick her up with Stasis Field and run around Freedom Square for a bit until she wants to go to the very tip-top of the small tower nearby. After that she will ask you to take her to a building with a giant apple on the roof. Once the cutscene finishes, take her back to Bulbosa at ground level. Videos Gravity Rush 2 Part 61 Episode 15 Swallow in the Mirror Gravity Rush 2 - Chapter 3 - Episode 15 - Swallow in the Mirror Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush 2